


Picture Saved

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fragment…<br/>No background settings, imagine it to happen wherever you want</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Saved

“James!” Toni nearly shouted to get the attention from the Colombian boy, “Every time you and Cris are talking, I have to call you at least twice before you notice me, and you always act surprised when I join your conversation!”

“Is it?” Cristiano asked James, half teasingly.

James almost blushed. He smiled awkwardly and tried to explain: “Well, it’s always so noisy, you know, and I...”

Cristiano interrupted: “So you don’t like me?”

James faltered immediately: “I...I...I...”, and watched the expression on Cristiano’s face, it looked almost hurt. James didn’t know if it was just another joke.

“That’s a shame. Cause I actually like you.” Cristiano turned away emotionless.

“Cris...Cris...”James tried to figure out the situation.

There was no reply.

“Cris, I gotta know if you mean it... I don’t want to say I love you and find out I’m being made fun of.”

Cristiano secretly formed a smile on his face. He turned to face James: “ Let me show you if I do.” And he leaned forward to press a kiss on James’ lips.

Toni watched joyfully, and took out his phone to take a picture. He was going to save it, forever.


End file.
